First Journey Chapter: 11
Chapter: 11 Dai Tar-Kar-Hi stood on the bridge of the Exer-Hi , his mightiest battleship. With a concerned expression on his face, he watched the core of his clan, his two lumbering Dai Mothers gaining speed. They were the pinnacle of Dai Than engineering, heavily armed, well shielded and the thickest armor possible. All this came with a price, Dai Mothers weren't very fast, and it took them time to accelerate. Every fighter was launched to create a protective cocoon around the very heart of his clan. Cam Elf-Na had kept his promise and was in hot pursuit with the combined force of all the families loyal to him. There was not much that frightened Tar-Kar-Hi, but seeing this enormous force on the long-range scanners made him wonder if he did the right thing. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut and quietly gone to the Union without announcing it to everyone, and he had hoped more of them would have seen it his way. That over two thousand tribal chiefs followed him was quite a success but far from the seven thousand, whipped into a frenzy by Cam Elf Na and millennia-old concepts of honor and dishonor, encrusted into society and deep-rooted in every Dai Than then everything else. It was a small miracle that the rest of about nine thousand clans had not followed Cam Elf Na. It was their way and the words Okthi Dai were spoken and tossed in his direction, declaring him and his allies Okthi Dai. The last Overlord of Dai had vanished for more than 20,000 cycles and along with him the legendary mystical Urinai-Hi-Orh, the living clan mother. Every tribal lord fended for himself ever since, listening in whispered tales of the return of the Urinai and the ships return, elevating one male Dai to become the next Overlord. According to Dai Lore and custom, only the Dai Lord could declare a Tribal chief Okthi, let alone this many. "Okthi" is the sum of all that was dishonor and filth. "Than" is the sum of all that was honorable and right. These were more than words, more than philosophy, and more than religion. These truths were what defined them. Any being could become Dai if it was honorable and fought and died for the tribe, but only a born Dai could be a Dai Than. Now the Pale Ones who guarded Thana Sho and the shrine of the Past had not spoken and did not side with Cam Elf Na or Tar-Kar-Hi, and the verdict who was Okthi and who was Than was now up to each individual Dai chief, starkly alone, to decide. Tar-Kar-Hi had only once entered the Shrine of the Past, long ago when he was just a son of Tar Eu Hi and not even risen to the age when they made his swords. And these lessons were given to him by a Pale One. No, he was not Okthi no matter what Cam Elf-Na said. The tribal lord of the Hi clan brushed the thoughts away. Fears and doubts were not companions a Warrior should rely on before battle. Courage and confidence, on the other hand, were indispensable. From here it was not far to the area of space that the mighty Union declared its space. He doubted the pursuing clans would stop at this imaginary line, but it also was here were Admiral Stahl promised to meet him, therein offering both protection and Union membership for any of the tribes wishing to join. Glancing at the long-range scanners in front of him he noticed that most of the tribes committed to him and to the idea of becoming Union members had already crossed into Union space although none of his scanners, nor any of the long-range scouts had yet to report a single Union ship contact. ###***###***###*** His mind drifted again, and he remembered when he met the Immortal Warrior face to face, while Union Medics with the aid of advanced medical equipment diagnosed and cured his tribe. The immortal human was everything the legends and stories said he was and more and many Dai Than respected Stahl for those reasons. Upon meeting him, Stahl convinced Tar-Kar-Hi that he could be the one to defend the Dai Than now and forever more. He inspected the Devastator from the inside, and he witnessed the many different beings serving with an undeniable pride and dedication. Upon realizing their discipline and professionalism, he put the final pieces in place for the idea formulated in his head for so long. Tar-Kar-Hi then asked if it would be possible for Dai Than to join the Union, despite their reputation and status. Stahl gave his word that one, several or all Dai would receive a warm welcome to the Union. If Dai accepted Union law and swore an oath of allegiance to the Union, they could become Union Citizen with the same rights and privileges as everyone else. In most cases, the past meant nothing. Yes, there was one exception in cases of capital offenses they would require adjudication. What happened next impressed him more than the Devastator. He was invited to appear before the Union Assembly to present his case for Than Dai via an Avatar, which would be considered a live presentation. Via Tele-Avatar, he stood at the podium of the Union Assembly thousands of lightyears across the galaxy as if he was there in person. (Let it known here that in the past as the Union expanded it found itself in a quagmire when admitting new poor or low technical rated societies. As they were not able to appear in person before the Assembly for a comprehensive but understanding range of reasons. It was proving to beyond the budget of the Assembly to bring each new applicant to appear before the membership. The solution, as almost always, came from SII Corp. Rex Schwartz personal attended a meeting of the Assembly and requested a slot to speak before the entire membership. The Speaker falling all over himself gave present without asking the council's approval. Rex bowed to the board and then explained his corporation's upgrade and the new level of security for the GalNet and Avatar telecommunications. This upgrade would give the Assembly and paid subscribers the ability to verify the identity of the Avatar presented via Tele-Avatar immediately.) However, Tar's experiencing the grandeur of the Assembly and its' members nothing less than a total shock to his being. He still had no real words to describe it, and in this aspect, he was not alone for many the experience was devastating. Entities like the Klack Queen or the legendary Mother-machine spoke to him, and then the Narth representative suggested the fast-tracking of his application. His expectation of unanimous rejection, then heated discussions ending in rejection again, however, to his total surprise that did not happen. What did occur was a vote which resulted in a ninety-seven percent approval of his application, on the first ballot? The accompanying thunderous applause took him to his knees before the podium. One of the honor guard, a human from Terra, reach to him placing a hand on his shoulder, pressing downward. Then speaking softly, "Sir, do not panic, this is a rare unexpected victorious applause. For, without your knowledge, this Assembly only one month ago had a petition presented to it by the Klaxtion delegation a request to go to war and eliminate your entire society. Your acceptant nullifies that request. Everyone is thrilled as there will be no battles with deaths, and families to mourn them. Please, stand and be proud, for you have resolved an impossibly bad situation." ###***###***###***###*** He knew in his heart that for the families who did not follow his decision to join the Union their fate was sealed. But for the here and now, he stood on the bridge of his flagship, and his scanner indicated no Union ship at the meeting location, only the massive array of opposing Dai ship. His decision, although it may have been the right decision then, has caused the combined might of so many angry Dai, to become an armada so massive, they probably could penetrate deep into Union space and perhaps reach Pluribus on Arsenal. Tar now worried that his decision providing honorable preservation may in the future be described as the foreword in history of the most devastating war yet fought by the Union. Was he the one who brought the inevitable end much sooner than necessary over his proud kind? The Union fleet far out-numbered the Dai's fleet but is positioned to cover an incredibly vast region of space. It would take them weeks to gather enough units to mount an effective defense. He could feel the thoughts of pursuing Dai. Never before had they felt as invincible as now. They hated the Union, and now for the first time in so many ages, they stood united into one mighty fleet. United like this, not even the mighty Union will be able to stop them. They were poised to destroy the Okthi and then raid every system in reach. Destroying and pillaging everything in sight, filling every hold to the brim with loot so massive even the tribe Lord dared not to over dream. Of course, it would mark the end of all the Dai. Eventually, the power and volume of the Union would concentrate and then pursue every Dai tribe and ship. The many species would unleash their most vicious demons. Once Terrans gathered momentum and shed their veneer of temperance, No species, no civilization could stand. The Union led by Terran tenacity would not stop at Free Space and end the Dai threat once and for all. The last stragglers and most of his clan were now only one Light Nuto or in Union terms only about ten Light years from the Union Border. The space-traveling societies of this sector have always known this region of space as the Thalim-Nebula. Many millennium distant time six suns had simultaneously gone supernova. He often wondered how something that tremendous could happen. He had, at first, tried to picture such a feat and for him it proved impossible. That also seemed to happen to others as the legends were rich and spoken only in whispers. Of Nether Demons, of sun eating monsters and of god-like beings fighting and no one wanted these story to be true. Such a beautiful stellar gas cloud, the cosmic graveyard of suns was not deniable. It was also an area of space with millions of asteroids, chunks of rock and ice, remnants of the destroyed star systems. It was considered a fertile hunting ground for Dai Than as there were many Mining Colonies, prospecting for precious metals and minerals far from Union core space and close to Free Space. Why Admiral Stahl had asked him to rendezvous there, he could not fathom. That the Immortal Human Warrior had a good reason for this location, and he worried not about that decision. As much as Stahl was hated and feared among the Dai Than, no one questioned his tactical and strategic genius. If only half the legends about this man were true, then he was without a doubt the greatest warrior and military wizard in all known space. But for now, Stahl was missing, and peril was just minutes from happening. This tragedy could well mark the end of all that is Dai Than. The sensors of Tar's battleship, the scanners of the forward scouts, would have been able to pick up that enormous ship, or any other Union battleship. The dust and gaseous clouds caused some problems with the active scanners and sensors, but that matter was spread out over many light years, and nothing in nature could hide something the size of the Devastator. Bas-Co, the former leader of his small but proud tribe, walked up to him and entered into the Orb of command. "I see the concern in your face, Old Friend and I share it. I expected every ship of the Union to be there. Either to finish us off once and for all or to keep the word and welcome us as new members. Are we perhaps too early?" "Yes, we are somewhat early. I told Stahl that I would announce my plans at the meeting. I had planned to go forward with this at the end of the meeting, not three days after the meeting started. We are about ten days early according to our initial planning, but I expected, no, I hoped he would have contingencies ready to implement if things went astray." "He is a man of his word. I trust our enemy more than some of our kind in that regard. We might have to survive ten days." "We won't last two days. The enemy is too numerous." "True that, but we are not facing a trained Armada, my friend. They fly together but are not united under one command, as much as Cam Elf-Na wishes it to be that way. There will be much confusion, and it will be hard to differentiate friend from foe. We are all Dai, and no ship changed its marking to show it to be Okthi." "You speak wisely. Did you send the Transponder codes to all our allies? So if the Union does show they can differentiate?" "Yes, my liege and all confirmed." "I wish we had that marvelous Union Communication system to notify the union fleet of the situation here. There will be much death on the Union side before our kind is no more." "We soon will have it and much more, of that I am confident. Maybe not all of us, but the Dai Than will survive this time of trial. Your decision was the only one that guaranteed some of our people would survive. Should we fail then we die as Dai Than." "As much as I mourn your losses, my friend, once a glorious tribe lord and now standing beside me, another who might doom us all. Bas-Co, I am glad you are with me now in times such as now. It is an honor to have a friend like you at my side, and I hope you feel of me the same." "I am your friend, my Lord and the keeper of the future of our race. Now lead us to whatever end the spirits of the Galaxy have chosen. I will hail your name in victory, or my soul will curse your name in death. Har-Hi his oldest son also came up and entered the command orb then bowed, crossed his underarms before his chest. "Father let me be out there. Only my fighter remains aboard. I am old enough to fight. You know my skills as a pilot are second to few." "They are second to none, my son. However, you must remain here on the bridge. The battle is soon upon us, and it is you who I favor being the Tar of this tribe. If I fail, it is you that will lead this tribe if any survive this fateful day with its upcoming battles. Even if by chance I also survive this encounter it is you who must take command you cannot do this from a fighter." "You shall not fail father. Wise Bas-Co is more aide to you than I can on board a battleship. Father, I will obey and do as you ask, but consider my desire." Tar-Ka-Hi smiled weakly and put his hands on Har-Hi's shoulders. "So be it then, my son. You are the pride that fills my heart. Go and join thy brethren, fly and fight as the fight we must." Har-Hi also smiled crossed his arms again and then rushed to the Elevators. The Navigator reported. "Our mothers have crossed into Union space, only the rear guard and we remain, the enemy is gaining." Another of his bridge crew said. "Liege everyone is hailed from a single Union Destroyer that has just come in Scanner range." "Put them on." "This is Captain Brandon Lane of the USS Bilbao. Hailing all Dai forces. Stop all engines, drop shields and prepare to surrender." Tar-Ka-Hi responded. "This is Tar-Ka-Hi, I have come with many tribes of my kind to accept the offer received by Admiral Richard Stahl and the invitation of your Assembly. The Dai now referred to as Cam's Dai pursue us intent on destroying us and all that we have, a large battle is laying in wait for the first mistake made by either of us." After the usual Tachyon Radio delay, the union captain stated "We are receiving your transponder codes and verifying them with Fleet Central, one moment." Did Stahl forget? Was he so arrogant or did he not believe he, Tar, would bring his people to the safety offered by the union? Tar-Ka-Hi did not feel in the best condition at this moment in time. His Scanner Operator added to his woes. "Liege, the scan has a large number of a Kermac Thrall Fleet amassing three Nutho Years on the fringes of Kermac Space, at least 2000 heavy units, all Nogoll Battleships." The Union captain came back on. "Fleet Command confirmed your Codes and all Dai who wish to join are asked to approach the coordinates I am transmitting. I have informed the Admiral and a delegation of Pluribus is on its way to welcome you and facilitate your membership." Then the single Destroyer hailed everyone. "Captain Brandon Lane, USS Bilbao. Hailing all pursuing Dai and the Nogoll. Any aggression towards the Union applicants, any trespass into Union space or the discharge of weapons across and into Union territory will be considered an act of war, and I am authorized by Union Command to retaliate with all force." Cam Elf-Na unable to resist gave forth with bravado, "Arrogant, puny Union ship. You are facing the combined might of Dai. We are in pursuit of traitors and will not be stopped or denied. Go and run, even let that cursed Stahl come, and we show him how impotent his ship is against the combined might of all real Dai. This action is quickly becoming our instrument of revenge, and we won't stop until we destroyed and looted everything in this sector." A third individual became visible on the Com Screens. A tall being with long black fur and glaring red eyes, and a maw full of teeth pointed his clawed finger. "The Nogoll care not what Dai do or not, but Union is warned, trespass into Free space and war shall be upon you." The Union captain seemed utterly relaxed and unimpressed. "Well, Goat-face then it will come to no surprise to you that the opposite holds authentic as well. If I see your furry butt or one of your rust buckets in Free space, it's going to be a goat cook-off you won't forget. I will try my best to give you front row seating." A small delay occurred between each transmission as the signal was not of the union instant com. The faster than light communications used by Dai, Nogoll and the Union ship was only twice as fast than light and had limited range. In one of the delays, someone on the battleship bridge said. "He must be Terran, that Union Captain. No other species I know of is so confident even in the face of such overwhelming odds." "Don't forget he does have Translocators. His destruction is assured but not without taking more than a fair share with him." Said another. Tar Hi motioned with his hand. "Helm bring us to the coordinates he requested. Not that it won't do us much good to be behind that asteroid swarm. It is not dense or big enough to provide any protection for any of our ship." The Scanner operators voice sounded nervous. "My Liege our angry brethren has not stopped. They crossed into Union space, and they are charging weapons and should be within firing range in ten noktas." "Raise shields, power weapons, cocoon formation around the Mothers." Cam Elf Na transmitted once more: "All Okthi Dai. Reconsider your decision, wipe that stain of shame from your names. Join us, and we will stomp out the Union, and Dai Than will be masters once again. Nogolls come and join our ranks, combined we shall take the Union to split between us. With you, on our side, we can raid Ulta and Terra before the rest has time to react and then they will plead for mercy and surrender without conditions. Where is this coward Stahl for I wish to meet him and make him pay for all the blood of Dai Than he has spilled." Tar-Ka-Hi's battleship shuddered as the first salvos slammed against their shields. "Ships' Shields holding at eighty-five percent, but not for long my liege. We are the focus of seven Battleships and the Cam Na Mother is launching fighters." The Scanner Operator yelled. "The Nogoll are moving as well." Then all hell broke loose. The Devastator had suddenly appeared close by Tar's ship, seemingly out of nowhere. The enormous ship extended the translocator turrets. At the same time, weapon batteries suddenly became activity on every Asteroid in sight. The Communication screens came on, and Admiral Stahl appeared. "I am right here Cam Elf-Na. Did you ask for payment? I hope you brought some serious cash since all I have at present are translocator bombs. Be forewarned their carry a very high overhead. Here let me send you a few to check out. I am sorry, but there are no refunds available at this time. So pay as you go, please." The sudden appearance of thousands of expanding mini suns, globes of star-like energies bloomed in the darkness of space marking the final resting place for countless Dai Than ship occupants, proved the sincerity of his words. Tar-Ka-Hi stood there with an open mouth. The Devastator in all its size maneuvered agile between the Asteroids and Dai ships. Her enormous gun turrets now paired with FTL directed energy cannons, and the ingenious revolving fighter launchers were spitting wave after wave of Wolfcraft Fighters. Each plowed a path of horrible destruction through the mass of attacking Dai tribes. Tar Bas-Co's prediction came true. The battle on the Cam's Dai side was a practice in inept leadership and uncoordinated folly on the part played by Cam and his chieftains. As each tribal chief tried to outclass the other clan leaders, paying little or no attention to the swift, coordinated movement of the Devastator and Admiral Stahl's use of each newly arrived union battleship. His uncanny feel for the game and delicate handling of the wolf fighter packs and all the other pre-staged weapons. To Tar Ka Hi horror, he saw the Asteroid weapons were Translocator Gatling cannons the most devastating armament in the known Universe. Thor Gun boats lifted from hidden hangars on the Asteroids outfitted with Long range sniper TL cannons. Then the entire First fleet, composed of four fully-staffed battle groups appeared on the long-range scanners. Waves of Union Battleships in perfect spearhead formation accompanied by Super cruisers and destroyers. Now more Union fleet assets arrived. Fifty Klack Megalon Battle Cruisers, their ISAH Pods, glowing bright blue at maximum speed output in perfect V formation joined the battle. From the same direction, an Armada of thousand sleek looking and very fast Attikan Dreadnoughts overtook the Klack force plowing into Dai Formations releasing salvo after salvo. Tar-Ka-Hi slammed his fist on the trans fleet communicator. "Let us join our new allies and show them that we are not helpless victims but Dai and that is them who are the Okthi Dai. Athar-Ko formation, return fire." Tar-Ka-Hi and his followers survived with only minor losses. The Nogoll were retreating in panic, only a third of their initial force had made it back to GC space, Observing the immediate aftermath of this titanic battle, he noticed a Union destroyer pursuing a Nogoll straggler. Seeing the transponder code identifier next to the computronic enhanced scanner images he identified the USS Bilbao, battleship, Union Spatial Naval Fleet. The crippled Nogoll unit turned into a blazing cloud of nuclear inferno a second later. Tar-Bas-Co still close had seen it also. "Once unleashed, once they begin to fight..." An average Dai tribe consisted of a Dai Mothership and hundreds of carriers and battleships. He wondered how many of Cam's ships survived, and how many too severely damaged to continue fighting and how many destroyed. There was no clean retreat, the combined forces of Cam Elf Na's Dai fled. They dispersed as quickly as their motherships permitted. This morning they felt invincible, declared Pluribus their very next target. Now they were fleeing in abstract fear, their numbers savagely decimated, and their intel unable to determine if the union prepared to continue the engagement. The heartbreaking image of a still burning and wrecked Dai Mothership floated across the optical sensors of the Exer Hi's main viewers. Tar-Ka-Hi recognized her as the Rakarh-Reb-Urh, the pride of arrogant Tar Reb-Ut, not a friend but still a Dai Than tribe Lord with many sons and ships and a comrade in arms for many years and battles. While the Cam Elf Na's Dai and the Nogoll fled still more Union assets arrived. Union fleet tenders towing or repairing damaged Union ships. Several of the majestic white Hospital ships rendering aid. Massive Marine troop ships releasing regiment after regiment of Marines in Heavy Destroyer suits boarding Dai Ships, too damaged to flee. Cam's Dai would not surrender, and the Marines give no quarters. It was a dark day for his species, and Tar-Ka-Hi was deeply saddened. Bas-Co changed the resolution, and they saw not one, but hundreds of Dai Mothers shredded to twisted wrecks. Smaller units unrecognizable clouds of debris. Even though the Dai Than that perished were now enemies and because he made the decision as Than he would not hesitate to fight anyone including other Dai Than attacking, they were still Dai, and the seats of the Amphitheater would have many more empty seats at the next meeting. The Crisis was not over however as the Nogoll had crossed into Free Space and thus violating the Big Four treaty. The Kermac leading their thrall species, feared Union retaliation massed a fleet on their side. Tar-Ka-Hi listened in on the communication. Admiral Stahl standing with spread legs and arms crossed behind his back on the bridge of his enormous ship. "Let it be known to you Kermac and your lackeys that we do not take the trespass of your Nogoll slaves lightly. The entire Union is on highest alert, and every combat-ready ship is on its way to meet, with force, any aggression. I was urged by my superiors to give you a chance to explain why the Nogoll a member of the Galactic Council decided to cross into Free Space and to attack Union assets in areas that are recognized by treaty as ours. I individually believe it is time to end the Kermac aggression once and for all. You have one hour to reply and if the reply is one my government will not accept, then the next time I will be in orbit around Kermac Prime when I contact you to receive your nation's unconditional surrender." The response came in less than thirty minutes. "The Nogoll have acted without the approval of Kermac High command. We will punish those who acted without consulting us first. Kermac High Command wishes to express its apologies and suggests a diplomatic meeting and solution of this crisis. The status of Free Space must be maintained, we will not seek any further hostile activities, but will respond with all force if you violate the Free Space treaty." Stahl managed to sound disappointed. "It would have been interesting to see if your all force response would have been enough to stop me from transforming Kermac Prime into a parking lot. My government, however, accepts your apologies and expects your diplomatic envoys to discuss this on a different level than military confrontation. Let me make it unquestionably clear to you that further incidents on your nation's part will extract zero tolerant from me. I repeat this to ensure your understanding of the ramifications of hostile actions in the future. The next time your diplomats will sign a declaration of unconditional surrender, you have my guarantee and an immortal on that, Stahl out." Category:Edits by Posidous